


Consolidation Agreement

by Arithanas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Other, Pre-Threesome, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a personal assistant implies lots of tasks. James Wesley takes care of the dry cleaning, the agenda and Fisk's personal life in his very particular way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolidation Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> This scene takes place before the suit scene in Marvel's Daredevil 1 X 10

The box was properly disposed even before Wesley reached Fisk’s apartment. He had already learned how class should be represented, partly for himself, mostly for his employer. As Wesley enjoyed the weight of that new suit on his arm as he ride his way up on the elevator; Mr. Potter was a man of talent, a real mine of gold. Idly, Wesley wondered if he would ever tire of the feeling of pride.

As the doors opened, Wesley pondered on the strange satisfaction he felt in providing service; he was surprised on how naturally making people feel comfortable, being efficient and paying attention to the little things came to him. A faint smile appeared in his lips as he picked up the correspondence and started to sort it; those were mostly marketing flyers, but he was sorting them out absent-mindedly, by degree of future utility, as he read them.

The new suit was displayed on the big table; there was no suit-hanger available on his employer’s size.

“Wesley,” Fisk called from the kitchen, there was a cup of freshly brew tea on his hand.

“Sir,” James Wesley was too used to his voice and tone to be surprised. “Mr. Potter got the new suit ready on time.”

“I can see that,” Wilson Fisk brought his bulk to the dining room, “and I assume you would like me to use it tonight.”

“Since it represents an advance in technology, it would please me, but it falls on your competence, sir, not mine.”

Fisk made a small sound and the jacket he already had on his back fell to the floor. Wesley was still impressed because the literal pounds of armored materials made no noise; proof of the craftsmanship.

“Sir, I would like to about Nobu’s people,” Wesley said and bend over to pick the jacket and he was there when the slacks were thrown over it. Wesley gave it no consideration, he just took them too.

“They are the least of our problems, at the moment.”

Wesley nodded and headed to the bedroom to put the discarded suit in its proper place, his ears ready to seize any rant on the masked man but no word was issued in the matter. He returned to see how Fisk drew the fly up on his slackers.

A very common gesture, but it stirred his desire. James Wesley was too used to hide his anger that his lust represented no trouble; he just smiled and approached to help his employer with the vest, which was the heavier part of the suit.

“It is surprisingly comfortable,” Wilson Fisk commented.

“Glad to hear that.”

“Wesley, there is something you are not telling me.”

“It is not the time, sir,” Wesley approached with the bow tie ready.

“We are alone.”

“We are in trouble.”

Wilson Fisk entertained his gaze in his employee as he fixed the bow tie, Wesley could feel it. It has weight.

“Sir, I allowed myself to make a purchase,” Wesley admitted, before the heaviness would become unbearable.

“And that’s so surprising.”

Wesley made a lot of purchases for Wilson Fisk, and this one could be brushed aside, because the amount was so derisory, but it was an important acquisition. Wesley’s eyes darted toward those of his employer and held them there while he rummaged his left pocket, there was no reason to be anxious, but he was.

“Certain business consolidation is in the way, I can reckon,” Wesley said, cursing his slacks. Those were not big enough to lose the small box inside them, “In proactive spirit, I allowed myself to research and select one of the properties required for that effect…”

Wesley’s fingers grasped the little box and relief washed over his features. With calm and measured gestures he put the item in the palm of his hand and opened so Fisk could approve its contents.

The features on Fisk’s face betrayed his surprise and confusion when he saw the exquisite ring made with white gold. Two full carats of diamond shone in the light of the afternoon. Wesley would never confess to his employer the amount of effort he invested —and the number of laws he broke, but that was beside the point ― to find the perfect engagement ring.

“I’m not proposing, sir,” Wesley said with a smile, because he understood perfectly the expression, and his smile expand as he closed the jewelry box, “but I suppose you would like to propose to Miss Marianna soon. I thought you would profit from having the tools already available.”

“It was really considerate of you to anticipate the fact.”

“Happy to be of service,” Wesley replied and offered the box.

Wilson Fisk extended his hand but he took Wesley’s wrist instead of the box. James raised his eyebrows in a quiet question.

“Are you ok with that?”

Wesley smiled and closed his eyes, hand waving the question.

“I know it has not being easy.”

“I like her, sir,” Wesley admitted and nodded slowly, “she makes you happy and I need her help; there are details which are better in the hand of an intelligent woman.”

“Should I explain her…?”

Wesley heard how the question trailed, and he was sure of his answer.

“There will be time for…” Wesley hesitated as he searched for a way to express that there was not indispensable to include Vanessa Marianna in the lurid details of their relationship, “I mean, all merging had a period of adaptation. I’m aware and she’s a clever woman. To be honest, I’m kind of amazed she had not asked about me already.”

“I’ll explain that you are one of the core requirements of this deal.”

“Sir, I’m not a deal-breaker,” Wesley shook his head, “I am one of the smaller subsidiaries you can sacrifice for the sake of a greater profit. She’s the international corporation that suits you better to preserve and to enhance.”

“Vanessa is a wise woman,” Fisk said and let Wesley’s wrist go. “She will find a way to work it around.”

“I’m certain she is, sir.”

The sound of the elevator startled them both. There was no reason for that unexpected activity. Wesley’s cellphone vibrated in his pocket, and the screen informed him that Francis saw mister Owlsley in his way to the building.

“Leland is coming early.”

Fisk let out an annoyed grunt.


End file.
